


Start again

by rastar



Series: Lucifer Eduardo [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Other, PWP, hermaphrodite
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 原作：TSN/SPN作者：Rastar分级：R18/PWP配对：ME警告：双性！花朵，Mpreg，生子，部分SPN世界关。提要：惊天大雷的二次轮回宇宙，惊天大雷和道德辩论的事件并没发生过，只存在露西法花朵的记忆中，这次轮回中花朵把一切向马总坦承，但马总可能理解的太透彻了，不过这篇主体是露西法花朵不小心把自己搞成双性然后怀孕的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

+++  
「亲爱的，我回来啦！」Eduardo从背后抱住了正在打代码的Mark，并在Mark的脸颊上亲了一下。

「一切还好？」Mark从代码的世界中回过神，侧过头回吻了Wardo。

「还不错，揍了捣蛋的Michael一顿，但是被他跑了，下次我得把他拖到地狱好好教育他。」

「你想要他跳槽到你那？」

「这么说也没错啦，但是你每次都这么冷静回我，有时候我真怀疑你到底有没有听懂我说的。」

「我不是非常了解你在做的事情，但我会以我能理解的角度去理解。」

「好吧，我们还是别深究这个问题好了，我去洗澡，我们床上见。」

「床上见。」

Eduardo站在花洒下，任由热水撒在身上，他固然可以使用法术来清洁，但他更喜欢清水落在身上的感觉，他的双手随着水流往下来到私密处，随即为那处不同寻常的触感惊讶的张大眼睛。

差点就忘了，是和Michael打过后才跟Lucifer融合得更彻底的，麻烦的天使双性体，Lucifer明明都堕落成堕天使了还有这种体质才更讨厌。

Wardo暗忖接下来会发生的事，印象中上一次打完Michael后，是跟Raphael还有Cas那个搞不清楚状况的小家伙打，接下来是对付Metatron，Raphael比较不好对付，但应该可以不用上真身打架，动脑就可以了，Cas可以交给Dean和Sam，Metatron直接弄死可以省去后面一大堆麻烦。

结论是这次如果怀孕应该不会受太大影响，应该比上辈子顺利，至少不会像上次一样在孕后期被暗算，不过上次变成双性体是怎么蒙混过去的？

Eduardo努力回想，好像还是把Mark的记忆洗成一开始就是双性体，Eduardo为自己感到汗颜，洗脑洗记忆这招虽然简单粗暴却实在好用，上次Mark没有被玩坏实在是大幸。

不过这次Eduardo打算老老实实地告诉Mark，毕竟有时候Mark的脑补也很好玩，Eduardo露出一个有些俏皮的笑容，关掉热水，当他离开淋浴间的瞬间，身上的水珠随之消失，只剩头发间的一点湿气证明了他洗好澡的事实，Wardo展开双手，放在架上的浴袍腾空飞起自发地套上他的手臂。

当Wardo走出浴室，Mark已经在床上等着他了，Mark看到Wardo出来，在笔电上快速的操作了下，房间瞬间响起悠扬的古典乐，看到Wardo满意的表情后Mark赶紧将笔电收好放旁边，上次他收拾太慢笔电就被传送到办公室去了，害他在家里找里几个小时都找不到。

「我要给你一个惊喜。」Eduardo说。

「我很期待。」Mark望着Eduardo，他的表情很兴奋，大致可以推论这次的惊喜是好的，而且这是Wardo的私人表情，至少不会像上次天使恶魔军团同时现身还有Palo Alto已经变成Wardo的个人宫殿这个事实，吓得他恍神了好几天。

那次的经验让Mark总结出了一个道理，他是个凡人反抗不了神的，既然反抗不了，那就享受吧，反正他都不小心把灵魂卖给了Wardo了。看看Dustin转生成恶魔后过得多开心，每天都用瞬移术上班，老是留下一股硫磺味，念了好几次都不听。

Eduardo爬上床覆盖在Mark身上亲吻他，Mark随即抢过亲吻的主导权，并且翻身把Wardo压在床上，Eduardo微笑的同时他们身上的衣物瞬间消失。

Wardo还是没有说是什么样的惊喜，但是他消去了衣物，所以是跟他身体变化有关的？Mark仔细观察着Wardo，没看到外表有什么明显改变啊？

估计是Mark疑惑的眼神太明显，Eduardo拉起Mark的手往他会阴部碰去，原本该是平坦一片的地方现在有着完全不同的触感，柔软潮湿，那是他只在成人片中看过的那个吗？等等，他很确定他老公是纯粹男性啊？

「这有点超出我的认知范围。」Mark收回手，深深怀疑到底是他记错了，还是他的天神老公跑去变性了，不管怎么想都是前一个可能性比较大吧？但是依照Wardo爱玩的个性，后者也不是没有可能。

「一句话，上不上？」Eduardo半卧在枕头堆中有些不爽的双手抱胸，他可不想Mark打退堂鼓，他明明都看到小Mark都起立敬礼了。

「上！」在Mark反应过来前，他的求生本能替他回答完毕。

「这才是我的好Mark。」Eduardo伸手揽着Mark的脖子开心的笑。

Mark低下头与Wardo接吻，别想太多，反正也没有别的选项可以选，简直是拯救选择困难症患者的最大福音，虽然他一直很费解Wardo为何选择他，但事实是Wardo爱他爱得要死。

只要Eduardo还爱着他，而他也爱着Eduardo，这世界上就没有任何问题了。

Mark的手在Wardo身上滑动，他的亲吻也随之往下，Mark的唇舌来到了Wardo的胸部，他结实的胸肌会变成柔软的乳房来哺喂他们的孩子吗？他们的孩子，这个词让Mark感到有些心醉神迷，一个融合了他俩基因的孩子，这是Mark从未想过的事，令人困惑的迷人。

Mark将Wardo的乳头含进口中，这里会被孩子吸吮，会从现在小巧的模样变成成熟诱人的黑珍珠，Mark突然感到忌妒，随即又为自己的想法感到羞愧，他是在忌妒自己的孩子吗？在忌妒一个尚不存在，甚至与他血脉相连的孩子，他也是病得不轻。


	2. Chapter 2

「不用嫉妒，我最爱的永远是你」Eduardo伸手抚着Mark的脸颊，深情款款地说。

可以不要偷听我的脑内想法吗？Mark皱眉想到，然而他也知道这不可能，他的Wardo是个比他还要疯狂的控制狂。

「谢谢你的夸奖。」Eduardo轻声笑到，好像说他是控制狂是个美称似的，反正身为唯一真神，什么是美德什么是恶行都是由他说了算。

Mark继续下一步动作，他亲吻Eduardo的唇，Eduardo配合的张口与他唇舌交缠，他们分开时唇间还带了淫靡的银丝，Mark看着Eduardo的眼神热烈且渴望，这种被强烈需要的感觉让Eduardo放松下来，他是爱我的，Mark他是爱我的。Eduardo的手抚上Mark炙热的阴茎，滴漏的前液已经润滑了茎身，方便了他的撸动。

Mark的手则伸进Eduardo新生的女穴中，虽然初见时挺震惊的，不过一旦接受了这个现实也挺带感，毕竟不是任何人都有机会玩到变性的另一半。

柔软滑嫩，这是Mark脑海中第一个冒出的念头，虽然比不上有括约肌的后穴紧致，但别有一番风味，Mark不排斥也不太恐惧，他知道他并不是彻底的男同性恋，但他太早遇到Wardo，基本也没有任何机会尝试。Mark看向Wardo投给他一个询问的眼神，Eduardo点头同意Mark进来，他早就湿透了。

Mark用手扶着自己的阴茎，用最前方的龟头在Eduardo的小阴唇磨蹭，随后反应过来起身想去拿套，他不确定这种状态下的Eduardo会不会怀孕，他挺喜欢孩子的，但摸不清楚Eduardo对此的想法。

「不用，我不想怀孕的话就不会怀的。」Eduardo说到，不过他有些想念小Lex和小Peter了。

Mark放弃去拿套子，回到刚才的动作，龟头对准了Eduardo的穴口插了进去，Mark深插到底等待Eduardo适应，或着说是他等他自己适应，柔软湿润的女穴和紧致的后穴感觉太不一样了，没有括约肌的束缚，感觉更像是柔软的口腔内壁或是细腻的双手，而且底部突起的子宫颈也和平时的触感差太多。

直到Eduardo用腿夹住他的腰催促，Mark才回过神来，他尝试着前后抽插了下，同时用手抚慰Eduardo挺立的阴茎，他的速度逐渐加快，两人的交合处传来淫靡的水声，而Eduardo的身体开始兴奋泛红，这鼓舞了Mark，他奋力的撞击Eduardo的子宫颈。

最后冲刺了后Mark射在Eduardo的体内，同时Eduardo也射在Mark的腹部，Mark抱着Eduardo享受着高潮后的余韵。

Mark可以感觉到Eduardo的长腿紧紧缠住他的腰，Eduardo的眼神中只映射了他一个人，他是如此的专注，好像他是世界上唯一重要的事，Mark伸手去握放在头侧的手，那温润的养尊处优的手，但同时又掌握着这世上最强大的力量。

Mark一直对这段关系感到莫名其妙，Eduardo突然出现，带着他所需要的一切，又熟知他的所有，Mark有时候都不能确定他的Wardo看着的到底是不是他，Mark无力反抗Eduardo所安排好的一切，他可以选择保有他的本心，但看着迷失自我却不自知的Eduardo他又不忍心，他不懂为何Eduardo执着于得到他的爱。

在他印象中的Wardo不是这样的，Mark说不清楚，甚至他自己都理不明白，自从他碰到Wardo后他就几乎没有变过，那他脑海中的印象到底是从哪里来的，他总觉得那个并不紧绷也不悲伤的Wardo才是他原本应该有的样子。

「你希望我是什么样子？温驯柔顺的小鹿斑比吗？不好意思，我 不是。」Eduardo冷哼了一声，抓紧了Mark的头发，用力之大让Mark吃痛的倒抽一口气，他不喜换这样的Mark，他就乖乖的爱他，什么都不要多想不就挺好的吗？

「别害怕，我不会离开你。」Mark柔声安慰，他不知道Eduardo到底是经历了什么让他变成现在这种状态，但他会尽力不要让Wardo感到不安。他当然知道Wardo是个温柔的人，甚至可以说太温柔了，他明明可以对天堂地狱的破事袖手旁观，像上个神一样什么都不管，但他总想做些什么而把自己弄得疲惫不堪。

「我是神，我怕什么？」Eduardo松手，改为抱住Mark把自己的脸埋到他的颈窝里，他有时候真讨厌Mark看他看得太透彻。

Mark没有说话，也没有多想什么，只是摸着Wardo的背，他很爱Wardo，但有时候却会觉得Wardo离他很遥远。

+++  
深夜，Eduardo毫无预兆的坐起身，在手机铃声响起前接起了来电。

「Gabriel。」Eduardo说出对方的名字，并等待对方的汇报，虽然这种半夜要吵醒他的事情只会有一件。

「找到Michael了。」Gabriel严肃的说，完全没有平时嘻笑的样子。

「好，我过去。」Eduardo说，Michael不除他没法放心，他转头看了眼睡眼惺忪但还是要爬起来看他在做什么的Mark，心中顿时柔软起来。

「怎么了？」Mark半睡不醒的问。

「没事，我去天堂处理一下问题，身体我就先不带了，不用担心，我会留个程序让身体自理。」Eduardo亲吻了Mark，他设定好的自动程序可以让身体按时进食活动，必要时还能保护Mark，这次追捕Michael不知需要多久，这样比较安全。

「不，你把身体带上比较安全。」Mark立刻被Eduardo的话惊醒，他听Eduardo说过灵魂离开身体后力量是要打折扣的，比起被铜墙铁壁包围的他，显然是Eduardo更需要，但还没等他把话说完Eduardo的意识就离开了，只剩下Eduardo的身体，Eduardo的身体毫无感情盯着他看了一会，随后躺回床上继续休眠了。Mark发出挫败的啧声，看着床上彷佛机器人的身体，起身到客卧去了，眼不见为净。

+++

Eduardo回到身体后发现的第一件的事是他的身体怀孕了，这可比上一世早得多啊，而且据他身体里的记忆来看，Mark在他的意识不在的期间完全没有碰过，所以是在第一次的时候就怀孕了？

Eduardo闭上眼，陷入自己的灵魂空间，进入专门放记忆储存球的房间，只见他走进了一座雄伟的大殿，若有外人能窥见，便能看出Eduardo采用了国会图书馆的外型，一样的雕梁画栋美轮美奂，只是原本陈列的书籍全部变成了记忆球，书架上的编号则是变成了人名和次数。Eduardo走到了华丽的阅览室，这里书桌撤换成了放置架，架子上只有一个名字：Eduardo Saverin。

在阅览室外的记忆球多是色彩缤纷的，然而在这里绝大多数都是同一个颜色：黑色，只是偶尔参杂着其他的，而代表美好的金色更是屈指可数，即便如此，Eduardo是从来不看那些记忆的，他相信上一次轮回的他选择遗忘这些记忆是有他的道理，既然选择遗忘，他也没必要去回忆起来，他径自走到最中间，原本应该是服务台的地方被放置一个在这个华丽装潢下格格不入手作木头展示架，架上放了三颗记忆球，底下台座上的名字分别是Mark，Lex，Peter，然而次数那部分却是被涂改过。

Mark的记忆球是外围灰蓝色到中间亮蓝的渐变色，里面的记忆正慢慢的自转，给人一种哀伤同时带有希望的感受，而Lex则是红黑金三色的旋风，不停的在球里互相纠缠，而Peter则是柔美的淡金色。

Eduardo拿起Lex的记忆球，眨了下眼睛就回到了现实世界，而他的手中也多出了一个记忆球，他直接往还未隆起的小腹塞进去，而记忆球碰到他的身体就直接融入其中。

 

+++

这篇就是个OOC的车，但是我不想我太多坑还是填完它好了，其实原本想删掉当没这回事的，但是看SY还有8个收藏……好吧，写完好了，毕竟也是一小段车和一点结尾。

因为主体是车，而且有很多复杂的背景没交代，简单说下剧情，就是花朵得到了露西法力量，然后把敌对的米勒迦(Michael大天使，按理来说是正方，但花朵代表的露西法是主角，所以他是反派)怼的到处躲，基本上完全接收了天堂地狱，加百列(Gabriel，SPN里恶作剧之神那位)是花朵的心腹手下，露西法花朵有许多力量，但唯独不能(也不想)控制人心，他没有像上一世对马总隐瞒天堂地狱的事，而是按照大儿子Lex的建议完全开诚布公。

最后记忆收藏馆的地方可以看出花朵并不是第一次洗牌重来，而是无数次，但是在无数次重生花朵都没啥好结局，所以最后把自己的前世记忆也洗掉了，正文出现的这个花朵只有惊天大雷和Start again这两次的记忆，但是看到之前无数次的失败还有惊天大雷里马总要求离婚的挫败，这个花朵的精神其实非常不稳定，变成了一个超级控制狂，要求马总的一切都要按照他的想法来，其实这个马总挺委屈的，要求离婚的也不是他，结果控制狂花要他收拾XDDD

最后花朵把Lex的记忆球放进肚子里会让Start again的Lex拥有惊天大雷那一世的记忆。

还有其实阴道和子宫颈是没有什么神经分布的，有感觉的是盆底的肌肉群，而且我没怎么写过BG肉，写的差……就写得差吧，反正我只是想完结这篇XDDDD去写走错门上对车啦~~~


End file.
